


Moments of Peace

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But Hey They Can't Be Blamed for That, F/M, Future Fic, Older Huelet, One Shot, These Huelet Kids Own My Soul Now and I Might End Up Using Them More in the Future, They Don't Own My Soul as Much As Huelet Itself Does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A quiet, fluffy Huelet piece.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moments of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this entire piece is just pointless fluff. The best kind.

Violet kicked the door shut behind her, letting go of Orion's hand in order to lock it behind her. Instantly, her son ran off to his room, where all of his toys awaited him.

She sighed a little before glancing into the carrier in her arms. Her baby daughter's brown eyes met hers, and Violet smiled a little. She set the carrier down and unbuckled Ursa, picking her up and cradling her close to her chest.

"Let's go find your papa and big sister, mmm?"

Ursa let out a little noise, and Vi smiled softly. She carried the baby into the living room and instantly found both Huey and Cassie sitting on the couch.

Cassiopeia-- a unique name, even by Duck family standards-- was sitting in her father's lap, fast asleep as she rested against his stomach. Huey was half-asleep, holding tightly to his daughter with one hand, the other resting on a book.

Violet smiled softly. The two must've been reading when Cassie fell asleep, which must've prompted Huey to put the book down and take a nap too.

"I think we're going to leave them alone for now," she whispered to Ursa, already going to leave the room.

Huey often woke up at the slightest disturbance, and he never woke up in a decent mood unless he had gone through the full sleep cycle at least once. And, to Violet's dismay, Cassie was turning out to be the same way.

Ursa cooed softly, and Violet gently shushed her as she watched her husband from across the room. Huey's eyes opened and she tried not to bite her lip. _Dang it all..._

Much to her surprise, though, Huey just smiled softly. "... Hey, Vi."

"Hi, Hue," she said quietly.

He motioned for her to join him, trying to be careful as he gently shifted Cassie to make room for Violet. She moved to sit next to him, still holding on to Ursa. Huey kissed his wife's cheek before running his fingers gently over his youngest child's cheek. No words came out of his mouth, but Violet could understand what was going through his mind: a well-deserved bliss, the feeling of a type of joy brought by being near those you love. It was a feeling she had never known about until she had experienced it for herself, and she almost suspected the same of Huey, too.

He glanced up at violet again. "How was your day?"

"It was just fine," she replied, "I felt bad about leaving the kids, though."

"They were in good hands," he assured her quietly, "we both know just how much their grandpas love taking care of them."

"They spent some quality time with their Aunt Lena today," Violet corrected, "both of my dads had a last-minute appointment to attend to."

"... Lena?" Huey asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Violet nodded. "They seem to be okay, though. They're definitely in one piece still."

"Good."

"How was take your daughter to work day?"

Huey grinned, glancing down at Cassie. "Good. I loved getting to show her off to all of my coworkers."

She chuckled softly, not terribly surprised by his response. It was kind of a Duck family thing, she supposed, being extremely proud of your family and loving to show them off. And when it came to their own children... She knew that Huey adored their three little ones. He had hardly left their side when they had been eggs, before he had even properly met them. Once they had hatched, it was nearly impossible to get him away from them. And now that the twins were three, Vi often found Huey with one or both of them, working on a puzzle, playing a game, or reading a book together. She knew that he couldn't wait until Ursa was old enough to join them, too.

She curled her legs up a little, gently placing Ursa in her lap before leaning into Huey. Her eyes never left her youngest, who reminded her so much of Huey already. She was paler than the other two, and her hair was lighter, too. Ursa was the only one to inherit Huey's eyes, a light brown, and she definitely had his curious gaze. Cassie had her mother's stern and studious expression, and Orion... Well, he had spent way too much time with his uncles Dewey and Louie.

But none of that mattered to Violet and Huey. What mattered to them was that they had three kids, who were almost constantly happy and healthy, who they loved and who loved them in return.

Huey used his free arm to hug Violet, wrapping around her waist and holding her close. She hummed softly, glancing up at him.

"I love you, Hubert."

He kissed the top of her head, smiling against the dark curls. "I love you too, Vi."


End file.
